Saying goodbye
by deadly creator
Summary: Poor hinata again waits for the love of her life to show up... little does she konw that somethings just dont go as you plan them to...  Nothing is what it seems... please comment and review! :


Hinata stood there, silently and patiently. An hour or so slipped and past, leaving her to question herself.

_Where is Sasuke? He wouldn't break his promise would he? He SAID he was going to be here…._

Rain poured down from the threateningly heavy sky. It dripped onto her pale face. With her whole body shaking uncontrollably, her mind started to wander, imagining the worst situations possible…..

Hinata walked briskly towards the brightly decorated bar that was now the hottest spot to be in. Her hands trembling and head spinning, she flung the fragile glass doors open. Heads were turning her way and as she quickened her pace towards the back of the room, she noticed legs. Legs that were intertwined in a playful manner, a manly hand moved slowly, gently up the leg that seemed feminine. This is not happening. This just CAN'T be. Sasuke wouldn't do such a thing! He wouldn't would HE? She marched towards them, hesitating just before drawing the curtains apart but knowing she will not be satisfied if she didn't, she opened it in one swift movement.

BANG.

It hit her smack on her face like sand on a windy day on a walk on the beach. Coarse and unsuspected.

So her suspicions were true, the backstabbing and cheating….everything.

She couldn't believe it.

Her own close friend…..

Walking away with tears flooding her eyes, her vision became blurry and before she knew it she bumped into her group of peers.

" Hinata?"

" Hinata? What's wrong?"

"Earth to Hinata ?"

She did the only sensible thing…..

"LEAVE ME ALONE! BACKSTABBING PEOPLE! YOU LIARS!"

They stepped back in amazement as she flung her arms around in rage but tears flowing down her face showed her true feelings. Sadness. She ran towards the door and rushed out into the open air where she walked to the park. Couples were strolling around , while the full moon glistened the crystal lake and swayed the well manicured trees in a way that made everything seem beautiful. Everything was not fine though. She sat there, on the park bench. Sobbing and thinking.

_Why? Why me? I thought he meant everything he said! How stupid was I to think that? I mean I was very suspicious but I didn't think he'd actually do that to me. And her….I knew she had a reason for acting so sad that day. _

She was in such deep thought that she didn't notice the dark figure walking towards her. The mysterious person cloaked head to toe in black but with a golden aura that surrounded him. A warm hand was placed on her shoulder and she instinctively flung her hand at his face. The noise pierced through the night and everything else seemed silent. A red mark started to form on his face as he stared in amazement. She saw at once who he was and couldn't resist shouting…..

"You keep me waiting here for what? Ten hours and then you sneak behind my back. If you ask me, you DESERVED that slap and whatever your reason is, I don't want to hear it. I'm tired. Tired of waiting for you! Nothing ever happens and I wonder, do you really mean all those things you said earlier? Those words come from your heart or were they just said to please me?"

Sakura, dressed in cargo pants and blue kiwi shirt came running down the alley towards them.

"Oh! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! After we met you just took off not even bothering to say bye! But that's beside the point, you missed the ceremony, you won the best student of the year prize! We should have arranged dinner afterwards as a celebration instead."

She stood there, shocked and unable to speak.

"Oh hey. Didn't notice you. Well, I better get going don't want to miss the party do we?"

She winked at Sasuke before running away.

"I….."

"No, don't say a thing because I've heard enough. You know, that just proves my point. You didn't mean anything did you? I'm just you're back up when the other ones don't want you. How could I have been so stupid? You said you loved me but I guess it's easier said than done huh?"

She turned away from him and started walking but before she could take another step, he took her hand and spun her around right into his arms. She struggled to get free, crying loudly and hitting him but he just held her even tighter. She finally calmed down and rested her head on his shoulder but tears just kept coming. They stood there like that for what seemed like hours before he finally dared to speak.

"I'm sorry"

Hinata turned away and hesitated, she looked back again and she said

"You can go now… you don't need to stay"

"But…" before Sasuke could say anything, Hinata cut in

"Besides _she's _waiting for you at the party…."

"Leave me alone for a while…

"But…"

Without saying another word he walked away… She finally had restored peace and quietness to the outdoors and she sighed as she walked closer and closer to edge of the pond…..

And she whispered the finale words….

"Goodbye"


End file.
